Anti-Idle: The Game
A unique game about idling. Modes *'Anti-Idle Mode' - You have to click with mouse, move mouse or keyboard to claim prize. Starts at 100% speed, max. is 200%. *'Idle Mode' - auto reward-claiming. Starts at 30% speed, max. is 100%. You need to buy it to unlock it but you buy it for free! Shop The shop can be accessed from the house, by the button down left on the screen. It contains: Features Shop Different games, features and other things available to buy and improve the game, see the list an explanation here Features. Decoration Shop *'Character:' Buy and change the player's outline. List of Bodies *'Face Color:' Buy and change the player's face color. List of Faces *'Hat:' Buy and change the player's hat. List of Hats *'Left Eye: '''Buy and change the player's left eye. List of Eyes *'Right Eye:' Buy and change the player's right eye. List of Eyes *'Glasses:' Buy and change the player's glasses. List of Glasses *'Mouth:' Buy and change the player's mouth. List of Mouths *'Shirt:' Buy and change the player's shirt. List of Shirts *'Left Hand:' Buy and change the player's left hand. List of Hands *'Right Hand:' Buy and change the player's right hand. List of Hands *'Pants:' Buy and change the player's pants. List of Pants *'Left Foot:' Buy and change the player's left foot. List of Feet *'Right Foot:' Buy and change the player's right foot. List of Feet *'Floor:' Buy and change the house floor. *'Wall:' Buy and add or change the house wall. *'Background Object:' Buy and add or change the house background object. *'Background Cover:' Buy and add or change the house cover. *'Pet:' You can buy the pets from here, also pet guide. *'Filter:' Applies a filter over the entire game screen. *'Custom Cursor:' Customize the cursor into some cool new ways. *'Special Objects:' Different objects for special uses. Bonus Shop Sells bonuses with Green Coins. VIP Shop Sells exclusive stuff and powerful bonuses with Red Coins, which can be obtained from achievements and stuff outside of the game (helpful ideas, bug reports, etc.). Mystery Shop Can be unlocked in the Features Shop. Sells things with Mystery Points, including boosts, Battle Arena buffs and stats, Mystery items, and random item boxes. Achievements To see a list of all Achievements, click here Unlockables This function has been removed since the update 1337. *50 achievements - "'Congratulations on you first 50 achievements!"' - For every achievement you get, the amount of EXP and Coins you get from Progress Bar gets increased. So more achievements means faster levelling! Also don't forget to visit the Achievements screen to claim your free boost bonuses!" *100 achievements - "'Inspirations / References"' - I just feel like telling you that Progress: The Game inspired me to create this feature. Many features in this game are inspired by things from other games. You may find references as well. All of them have been modified however, so they are not stolen. So stop accusing me of stealing achievement names. Kthxbai." *150 achievements - "'Text Only!"' - Only text can be unlocked. There won't be any special features coming from unlockables." *200 achievements - "'ARGH! GIVE ME THAT OLD VERSION BACK!"' - Yes, yes, even more rage. I recently changed the game, and most people find it annoying how the bonus bar is gone. Though, I think you forgot about the other changes: - The Progress Bar is now 1.5x faster and gives 1.5x as much rewards. - Boosts are now cheaper, and last longer. - Maximum Boosts are now 200% higher. - The Quick Access Bar is still available. - Old boosts still can be purchased. Sure, for some of you, that's nothing compared to the old bonus bar. Actually, I don't want to get rid of the Bonus Bar either. But I have to. The Bonus Bar was a SERIOUS problem, which caused lag, imbalanced stuff and it also made it harder for me to update the game. With new version, there is way less lag, and it's much easier for me to update the game. Also, I find it pretty funny that people complain about EVERYTHING then they all get used to it over time. Don't you? I mean, people used to rage at the Bonus Bar, right?" *250 achievements - "'How To Get Green Coins"' Green Coins may come from: - Progress Bar (Claiming rewards) - Garden (Harvesting) - Battle Arena (Killing white-named or red-named monsters, level 6 bestiary bonus) - Button Machine (Pressing the button) - Arcade (Losing, depending on score) - Daily Quest (Completing quests) - Stadium (Winning races, betting) - A few other secret resources." *300 achievements - "'Aren't These Pointless?' Getting achievements to unlock text. It's definitely pointless. Someone will take screenshots of these unlockables anyway, and there won't be a reason to unlock these anymore. Right?" *350 achievements - "Click here to play" You've unlocked a secret game! This is the VERY FIRST EVER version of Anti-Idle ever published! Give it a try, and be happy, because it's now much easier to play! *400 achievements - ??? Facts and Trivia Fun Facts *This game apparently won’t get badges ever, because Tukkun says badges would make updating the game a nightmare. *When rings first came into the game you got them automatically, since loot drops were not implemented yet. *For the 1st of April of the 2010, Tukkun released the FCG game feature, that it was actually just a publicity of the game to come, the game is real he says. *Most uploads are meant to make the game more anti-idling than idling. *Each time you level up, the amount give by the illegal money printer will increase. *Mystery items always cost very much, and the price consists only of sixes (e.g. 66.666.666G) - are they a creation of Satan? *There was/is "Did you know?" that says that Tukkun will never celebrate 1,000,000 of plays or something like this. This was wrong because Anti-Idle hit 1 million plays. This was celebrated with everything being 50% off in the shop and 1000 red coins for all and double exp/coin bonus. Later, he celebrated 1,666,666 plays with a permament upgrade to the "Mystery Point Upgrade"; increased from 60/5min. to 100/5min. F.A.Q. (The common questions will be added here; If you have a question that's not here, edit and add it.) '''I lost all my data, what can I do?' First, if you have a back-up, just use it. If not, just follow the instructions in the game that lets you have your exp, coins and some other things given back. You will lose some of the things you have bought, but its better than starting from 0. If you are a high level, you may want to talk with Tukkun or Juze; just don't rage about it. After you get your save file back, think about doing back-ups periodically . How to do a back-up: Doing back-ups of your save files is a pretty recommended action, even Tukkun recommends it. Since the game is updated almost daily, there's always the danger that some of the updates make save files corrupt or get lost. To do a back-up, first run a search for the file AntiidleX or AntiidleX.sol file. Once found, just copy it and put the copy in a safe place, like your documents folder or in your mail, just in case your computer is the one to stop working, or tell Juze to fix it. I can't find my file antiidleX.sol: In Windows XP, the search function finds it easily if you have checked the invisible folders, but if you have problems with search function - go here %AppData%\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com(if there is no such address - sorry). In Windows Vista/7, check the next address, %AppData%\Roaming\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com. In Macintosh, User>library>preferences>macromedia>flash player>#sharedobjects>(random letters/numbers)>chat.kongregate.com>antiidleX.sol in Ubuntu, ~/.macromedia/Flash_Player/#SharedObjects/(random letters/numbers)/chat.kongregate.com/antiidleX.sol What are sets? And what do they do? Sets were a special bonus that could be obtained after getting certain items. Sets were discontinued along with the bonus bar; Tukkun said that they were removed because the bonus bar was overpowered and it made the game lag too much. How do I get the secret pet? There are two known secret pets: Hubert, the (dead) fish and randomghost, the... ghost. Hubert may be obtained at the Battle Arena Shop whenever the Time Machine is between 10%-25% ready. At this point, spend 9001 Pixels to enter the Time Machine and click on the fish skeleton. randomghost is found on the World Map between 10pm and 4am. It only appears for brief intervals near the Secret Area (a cave). You will see a pair of glowing eyes and some motion; make sure you click on it before it disappears. Anti-Idle uses your system clock, so do not worry about time zones. In both cases, you do not get Breaking News confirmation; however, Hubert disappears when you claim it (that visit only), and the randomghost hotspot disappears entirely once it is obtained. Where do I get the VIP shop? The VIP Shop may be found in the Shop submenu; however, you may not enter it until you reach level 200. What does ‘Cheating Detected’ mean? It’s self-explanatory, though, if you think it’s a wrong alert, just tell Tukkun. Why did my tree expire? Trees grow and expire when you are offline as well. Though, there’s a known bug in which refreshing has a TINY chance to make you lose your tree, however, it doesn’t seem to happen anymore now. Additionally, if the game notices a large time discrepancy (e.g. you change your system clock, you enter Hibernate or Sleep Mode for a long enough time), the game will steal your tree. What does the Ant Sprayer do? I’m still losing boosts! See that guide ARGH! This game sucks! Hey, that’s not a question. Can I submit my own items? Of course! LOL BETTING IN THE STADIUM IS MONEY BURNING LIKE HELL You sometimes get ability points from betting though. Also, if you don’t feel lucky, don’t bet then. Does the money printer work when I’m offline? No. The same thing applies with Mystery Points. WHY? My scores on the scoreboard got deleted!? Sorry, it’s not me. I cannot delete highscores =( Probably some admins thought it was a cheating score. How about just submit it again? What’s the point of Quick Attack? It has barely any delay between attacks. What will happen when my pet’s fullness reach 0%? It will go back to your inventory. You don’t lose it, you just lose the chance to feed it. LOL I bought a Mystery Box and got an item I already have. Fix please? Not a bug. Sorry. What is the max lvl monaters in ur bestiary can reach? The max level is 6, which requires a lot of kills - 100,000 kills! Helpful hints *As of v1337 you can a get 2k of Red Coins very fast. Also, if you play long enough you should get much of achievements. You should a 2500 Red Coins if play long enough, if not - do more achievements or earn Red Coins in other way. Spend these 2500 Red Coins on 1M Pixels for Bestiary as it's helpful. Also, you will get some achievements for Pixels. from Tukkun - Hopefully you won't regret that later! *Since getting 250000 anti-idle rewards can be very time consuming, you might want to speed up the process. The early versions of the game did not provide any opportunity to do this. Luckily, now there are many useful tricks. Firstly, never forget to shift to anti-idle when doing anything since it will claim rewards automatically as long as you merely click or move the mouse. This is particularly important when using the button machine as it tends to give you minor boosts. Secondly, when you start to stack some good green coins spend them on insta progress while anti-idling. All the insta progress counts as valid rewards. Try to combine this with epic skills, max boosts + temporary max boosts (bonus shop) and double exp/coins to get some awesome results. Finally, use the Battle Arena. Try to get the highest bestiary levels reasonably possible for monsters in one area (sky/polluted sky are good places with few types of monsters), level 5 (10000 monsters) or even level 6 (100000 monsters) are good. Get the Bestiary. Now you will be getting a progress bonus ''for every monster you kill. At level 5 it is 30% progress per foe. Now set your game on anti-idle and ''leave it alone. Progress bestiary bonuses stack as long as you don't claim rewards. That means that when you return, you will be able to claim multiple anti-idle rewards that you have earned while idling, similar to multiple insta-progress. The downturns of this strategy are obvious, though: you don't get ''any ''rewards while being away. Also, your boosts will have gone down, reducing your rewards, and you won't be able to get boosts before claiming, Obviously, this is a bad strategy for short terms. On the other hand, if you left the game working for a few days you would probably get hundreds or thousands of anti-idle rewards. Milestones Or maybe something more than milestones? 19th May 2010 - 1m of plays Event Celebrate 1,000,000 plays! It's the DOUBLE EXP AND COINS day! (No April fools this time!) Also, ants won't be eating you boosts today! Also, everyone has been given 1,000 FREE Red Coins to celebrate this! Also, all items are 50% off for TODAY ONLY! Also, I can't think of any other "Also" to put here... http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx76/tetragon-holytyphon/million.png 28th September 2010 - 1337th update, the epic update, the biggest update ever Check Version History for v1337. http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/88/1337w.jpg Game-related links * Official forum thread * Game version history Anti-Idle: The Game Category:Games